


Heirs of the thieves

by Adsol



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Jokes, Battle, Best Friends, Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), Children of Characters, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Infiltration, M/M, Next Generation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Persona 5 Spoilers, Post-Canon, Showing Off, Spoilers, Swearing, Team as Family, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsol/pseuds/Adsol
Summary: 20 years have passed since the Phantom Thieves defeated Yaldabaoth with all of them and their associates finally settling down to the happiness they all rightfully deserve and most if not all of them having children of their own as well as building up successfully careers in their own chosen fields.In this time the world's been pretty quiet even the Metaverse itself has been uneventful in its own unique way during this time however when signs of distortion start to return to dangerous levels out of the blue it's up to a new team to combat them a team to surpass the Phantom Thieves themselves in power and style if they dare, a team who are ready to do anything to protect the peace but most of all a team lead by Hoshi Amamiya.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Okumura Haru, Iwai Munehisa/Tae Takemi, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba, Mishima Yuuki/Suzui Shiho, Niijima Sae/Yoshida Toranosuke, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Kudos: 6





	1. Introduction to Hoshi

Before we begin the story let's take a look at how Hoshi is as a person so we have an idea of what we're getting into.

 **Name-** Hoshi Amamiya

 **Codename-** Admiral 

**Nicknames-** Masked Man, Nastier Crimeboy **(self proclaimed in order to outdo Daddy dearest),** Hosh-chan, Pretty boy, Numbskull, Leader, Ho Ho Ho and Golden Boy.

 **Age-** 17 

**Birthday-** 7th April

 **Handedness-** Ambidextrous **(for reference he writes with his right hand but for every other task he uses his left hand)**

 **Height-** 5'7

 **Weight-** Unknown **(he refuses to admit it although given the fact that he practically lives on junk food and other unhealthy snacks it's safe to assume he weighs more than his build suggests)**

 **Blood type-** A 

**Arcana-** Fool 

**Persona-** Sherlock **(main),** Wild Card **his Ultimate Persona will be revealed later in the story.**

 **Melee weapon-** Cane

 **Ranged weapon-** Dual Handguns 

**School-** Kosei High **(there is more to his school situation but that'll be explained later on)**

**Family-**

Haru Amamiya **(Mother)**

Ren Amamiya **(Father)**

Goro Amamiya **(Younger brother)**

Mako Amamiya **(Younger sister)**

Kuro Amamiya **(Younger sister)**

Unborn younger sibling

Kunikazu Okumura **(Maternal grandfather)**

Unnamed maternal grandmother

Unnamed paternal grandfather

Unnamed paternal grandmother

Ryuji Takamaki **(Godfather)**

Ann Takamaki **(Godmother)**

_**(Author's Note- Kuro and Mako are twins)** _

**Hair colour-** Black 

**Eye colour-** Brown **(Andrew states they shift between oak brown and light brown depending on the light in the room)**

**Appearance-**

Hoshi is described as a cute looking boy with curly black hair and brown eyes **(Shuri describes his hair as being like sheep wool which is why she likes petting it while many people who know his Mother point out the similarities between his hair and her hair)** , according to Yusuke he looks a lot like his Mother however whenever he adopts his "trademark" smirk he bears an almost striking resemblance to his Father whenever he wore his Phantom Thief outfit. 

The majority of the time he's seen wearing the standard male uniform of Kosei High however he makes the noticeable modification of having a Phantom Thieves pin on his lower right right pocket. In the summer months he wears the standard uniform as well however he leaves the top two buttons undone and discards the tie.

When under the guise of Admiral he wears a light blue frock coat with two coattails and golden snake patterns woven into the fabric, a golden paisley pattern cravat tie around his neck, black gloves with a grey A printed on the back in the style of Old English writing, a black dress shirt with silver buttons, a dark blue vest, a bandolier for gun ammunition can be found around his hip similar to his Mother's Thief outfit and again like her he wears a set of black lace up pumps. For his Thief mask his is an ornate pure white mask that covers all of his face including his ears, the mask itself has a golden butterfly on it with two small holes for his eyes in-between the wings of the butterfly and finally it has a small red gem where his forehead should be.

During casual times in the winter he wears a blue unbuttoned blazer over a dark blue dress shirt, a dark blue jeans and a set of black casual shoes. During the winter months he wears a red dress shirt with the top two buttons undone over a dark black t-shirt and finally he wears light blue jeans and black shoes. Haru points out that Hoshi's dress sense is just like his Father's to the point where she calls him "Mini Ren" because of the similarities.

For lounge wear he simply wears a black t-shirt, black slightly baggy pants and plain socks.

When visiting the Velvet room his outfit becomes that of a black cloak with a simple black top and bottoms giving off an "outcast" aura according to Lavenza.

Whenever one of his plans start to come together or whenever the situation tilts in his favour he adopts his "trademark" smirk which is stated to gush out confidence with Morgana comparing it to a cat's smirk **(bit egotistical of you Mona),** according to Andrew, Shuri and Yukaba his smirk is a warning sign that he's up to no good and that he's plotting something with Andrew even going as far as to say "if he smirks run because he's about to humiliate you with a wink, a smile and absolutely no remorse for what he's done" however few heed this warning **(don't say he didn't warn you)**.

Despite being capable of seemingly superhuman feats of strength and athleticism in the Metaverse Hoshi is stated to have a very thin build with Yukaba saying she gets paper cuts by hugging him meanwhile Andrew states his thinness is a "character trait" because it's so unique to him. According to Hoshi himself he hasn't got that much stamina.

**Personality-**

The majority of the time namely when in public Hoshi is a quiet, polite and friendly person but when around his friends and when under the guise of Admiral his true personality begins to show that being one of a brave, empathetic and confident young man who can't sit back and ignore someone who's going through a hard time and will do whatever it takes to see his goals through to the end. According to Lavenza he has a powerful will of rebellion that is arguably greater than that of his Father's.

On many occasions he makes quite cheeky remarks and leans towards a sarcastic response in a conversation however he knows when to and when not to show this side. A number of people state Hoshi has a good sense of humour which causes him to lighten some of the darkest situations as well as break through the hardest shell. 

While he is largely a good guy he seems to have inherited some his Mother's sadistic side evident in some of the things he says and does in a fight however it's unknown if he'd truly go through with them **(which scares everyone he knows),** in fights against weaker foes he tends to show off a lot and tries to do more stylish attacks however when against powerful foes such as Palace rulers he goes for a more tactical approach and focuses on defeating the enemy before him. 

While he does love his family very much he admits to being afraid of Haru whenever she's angry which is why he rarely gets on her bad side and it's stated by Yusuke that Haru is the only person who can get Hoshi to do something without any cheeky backchat.

While he does get on with his Father and holds a great deal of respect for him because of the things he's done for his family over the years it is shown that him and Ren tend to try and "out sass" eachother as Ryuji describes it however even when they both say something harsh to eachother it doesn't strain their relationship and they'll be seen laughing like idiots an hour or two later. Many people claim that the two are so similar they can easily be mistaken for brother's instead of being a Father and son team however Hoshi claims he's the better looking one between them both **(bold of him to assume he can outclass the Nasty crimeboy himself).**

While it's not a core part of his personality Hoshi seems to have a few perverted tendencies however this is side rarely appears due to him holding it back in order to avoid upsetting people **(he heard Ryuji mention a few details about a certain Gym teacher).** By Hoshi's own admission he has a preference for a woman's butt instead of their breasts which puts him at odds with some men he knows **(not that it ruins their friendship mind you).**

Because he often had to stay at home on his own because of the demanding requirements of his parents jobs Hoshi has become an independent person who can do most tasks alone however he's not afraid to ask for help if needed. It's also because of this that he's extremely close with his younger siblings since he often has to babysit whenever Ryuji or anyone else isn't available, his care for Mako and Kuro is so great that he's often accused of being a Siscon even though he denies such claims.

Because Ryuji often babysat him as a kid Hoshi has sadly picked up on some of Ryuji's bad habits such as getting provoked easily if someone he cares for is being attacked or harassed by someone as well as picking up his Godfather's dislike of studying going as far as to say "grades are a load of shit" showing his dislike of it **(he still gets decent grades because of his natural intellect though).** Similar to his Father he tends to spin objects like pens and his phone around in his hand whenever he's waiting on something or for someone. On occasions he can be seen refluffing his hair however he refuses to admit that he does this **(some moments imply he does this unconsciously hence why he wouldn't admit it either that or he's just stubborn)**.

Because he grew up at the centre of media spotlight because of his Father being the core suspect of the Phantom Thieves case and his Mother running Okumura foods he's gotten good at keeping a straight face and dodging questions. He's also gotten good at noticing stalkers since he often got stalked by paparazzi in his youth **(let's just say they stopped because of a certain gun shop owner, ginger haired hacker and honour student turned police commissioner interfering).**

_**(Author's Note- To clarify Hoshi is aware his Dad was suspected of being the Phantom Thieves leader however he doesn't realise that those accusations were true why Ren didn't tell him the whole truth will be explained later).** _

Overall Hoshi's the kind of person who doesn't abandon his loved ones or anyone who's suffered an injustice and always goes with whatever he feels is right at that moment. Because of this he has the courage to oppose the world whereas others hide behind a mask to blend in.

**Persona-**

**Sherlock**

Hoshi's persona takes on the form a tall gentleman who's face is hidden behind a blue fire like mask and is seen wearing a long dark blue frock coat with two coattails and golden buttons similar to his master, he also wears a black waistcoat with a greyish dress shirt. He's also seen wearing a white ascot tie and a set of formal jeans however his feet and boots don't seem to separate at any given point giving off the image that they're actually apart of his body and finally he's seen wearing a dear stalker hat finishing off his look.

While Sherlock is certainly a sarcastic individual it's shown that between him and Hoshi he's the more level-headed and calm one between the two however that doesn't prevent the two from working in a synergistic union. 

**Sherlock's Skills-**

Psy

Kouha

Tarukaja

Dream Needle

**He will get more powerful skills later on**

**Weaknesses-** Electricity and Curse 

**Resistances-** Bless and Psy

**His other Persona's will be revealed later in the story but he is in fact a Wild Card.**

It's shown that thanks Sherlock specialising in Psy skills Hoshi has low-level telekinesis however this ability is only strong enough to effect objects the size of the average smartphone so he can't go performing godlike feats of power with his telekinesis **(why will be explained later on).**

Alongside this he also has his Father's _**Third Eye**_ skill and Hoshi has an ability unique to him known as _**Treasure Trove**_ an ability that lets him know how much something is worth in monetary terms simply by looking at it.

**His love interest will be revealed later in the story.**

So there we have it now on with the story.


	2. Prologue

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov _Italics for Persona summoning, skill use and other abilities_**

**Hoshi's pov**

**11th April 20XX**

**In a subway carriage**

I stood among the usual hordes of people as I took the train to get to school **you haven't experienced Tokyo till you deal with the God damn frustration that is it's subway system but I suppose it beats having a car take me and a crowd of students making a big deal outta it all** the train hit my atop so I left amongst the crowd **yeah today's my first day at Kosei High so this ought to be fun well as fun as Yukaba pulling an all nighter to do her painting then waking her up at seven in the morning man that girls a nightmare when she's angry** I heard someone running for me then I turned around smiling a little as Andrew yelled out loud "GOOOOOOD MORRRRRNING HOSSSHHHI" he leapt onto me and ruffled my hair about laughing his head off **ah this idiot I swear** Andrew himself is a boy of average height and an athletic build with long platinum blond hair that's tied in a long ponytail alongside brown eyes for his outfit he's wearing the standard uniform for Kosei hight although he's got a white t-shirt with the phrase " _Jackpot"_ in bubble writing and he's got a set of red headphones around his neck **he might be an idiot but I trust him implicitly** I then saw Yukaba and Shuri appear **the gangs all here** Yukaba said "ah Hoshi how nice to see you" I nodded Yukaba herself is a short girl with long navy blue hair that falls at her hips and matching eyes just like her Dad currently though she's wearing the standard uniform for female students of Kosei High **she's the artsy fartsy Otaku of Kosei as Andrew so eloquently described her** finally Shuri is a girl who looks almost identical to her Mother albeit with a far more mature and voluptuous body than most girls our age **the amount of times I've seen men lusting after her I remember in elementary school she practically used them as her errand boys before Auntie Ann brought her into line** the four of us walked on as I saw Andrew smiling.

After we arrived at the gates of Kosei High I saw some people looking at me **I am the new guys after all oh well I'll use ye olde Amamiya charm to win em over** I did a devious chuckle till I saw a strange app on my phone **what the** I looked at my phone **looks kinda creepy** the app was of a wired red eyeball like thing **I didn't install that the last time I installed an app I wound up having to delete loads of porn that Andrew found ah the sick fuck yeah that's the last time I leave my phone unlocked near him** I tapped it till suddenly the crowd hit a standstill **why do I feel like this has happened before** suddenly the sky turned an ominous crimson colour then I heard an almost robotic voice say _**"everything you know is a lie"**_ I then felt a slight headache as time resumed **wired then again I practically live off Leblanc coffee maybe I should lower my caffeine intake** I then carried on forwards to the Faculty office **Uncle Yusuke put in a good word for me here so time I live up to the hype** as soon as I saw the teacher I said "hey Andy go on ahead without me" he nodded **right then** the teacher said "greetings I'm Kaori Danaba I'll be your homeroom teacher for this year" I bowed my head and shook her hand **now then let's go to Class** I walked with her.

**After school**

With classes over I met the others as Andrew asked "hey how'd it go today" I told him "I wanna go home" **back to my bed ah my nice warm bed where I'm like a big toasty cinnamon bun I never want to leave it** Shuri walked alongside me till more men started eye balling her **men have nothing better to do it seems if they don't stop I'll do nothing because I'm a shameless pervert as well** I looked at my phone **again how'd you get back here ya little shit** the app reappeared so I tried to delete it again till I accidentally activated it **curse you butter fingers** suddenly though I heard distorted noises as the others except for Andrew disappeared **what the hell** I looked about frantically then Andrew said "dude where the hell are we this ain't Tokyo" I remarked "no shit Sherlock" **now how do I get home** we wondered around together only for Andrew to cry out "WHAT THE FUCKIDY FUCKING FUCK" **that is the only time I've ever heard him say the entirety of the F bomb** his remark however was very well deserved since the school wasn't a school anymore instead it looked like a gigantic Circus tent **what the hell is going on** we walked forward as I saw a sign that read

_**Shuri Mishima's Grand Circus of Sensuality** _

Me and Andrew got a extremely confused by what's going on.

* * *

As we saw the Circus he asked "since when was Shuri into Circuses she's scared of clowns" I shrugged my shoulders **yeah I've got nothing** I walked in with Andrew at my side saying "let's find the lady herself and ask" Andrew nodded **alright if I were one of my oldest friends who's set up a creepy ass Circus where our school should be where would I be hiding** suddenly some men who looked like attendants for a Circus and had masks covering their faces appeared **what the** one of them hit Andrew from behind then another restrained me as a distorted version of Shuri's voice said "welcome ladies and gentlemen to Shuri Mishima's Grand Circus of Sensuality the only show anyone cares for" **what the fucks going on** Shuri was currently wearing a female ringmaster outfit however it was purposefully designed to reveal a fair bit of her skin **what's going on here** I said "Shuri please tell us what's going on" she giggled in an unsettling way then she cracked a whip saying "on your knees pigs" the guards pushed me and Andrew to the ground as she said "that's right all men will do anything for a pretty woman hahahaha" **damn it what's going on here Shuri's not in her right mind** a guard stamped on my head and pressed his head down **I can't sit back and watch Shuri's clearly hurting inside I can't sit back and watch if she's in pain but what if I fail it'll be like then** I remembered a few months ago with the train incident **I failed once if I fail again and if my friend gets hurt because of it I'll never be able to live with myself but at the same time I can't sit back and do nothing I refuse to do that** just then I felt a strange sensation that eclipsed my body.

As the sensation hit me the voice said _**[it seems like you've got quite the predicament young man now tell me what shall you do]**_ I said "I won't give up on her" he chuckled then said _**[the answer was elementary my boy now let us form a pact]**_ the sensation got stronger to the point where the power it unleashed broke me free from the guards then the voice said

 _I am thou thou art I thou must be unafraid to pursue ones justice or be damned to crimson hell itself_

I then felt something on my face **what's happening** I grabbed the mask like item on my face then pulled at it **it hurts I can feel my skin pulling away** I screamed in pain then I finally tore it off as blood came gushing out my entire face all the while a gigantic blue fiery aura encompassed my body and a small area around me **this power it burns** I then saw my clothes had changed into a light blue frock coat with two coattails and golden snake patterns woven into the fabric, a golden paisley pattern cravat tie around my neck, black gloves with a grey A printed on the back in the style of Old English writing, a black dress shirt with silver buttons, a dark blue vest, a bandolier for gun ammunition can be found around his hip and finally I had a set of black lace up pumps for footwear, for my mask I have an ornate pure white mask that covers all of my face including my ears, the mask itself has a golden butterfly on it with two small holes for my eyes in-between the wings of the butterfly and finally it has a small red gem where my forehead should be **what's happening to me** Andrew looked on in awe then I held my mask saying something that changed my life forever _ **Persona.**_


End file.
